


Sketchbook: 3

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Art, Character Death, Digital Art, Foot Fetish, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Screenplay/Script Format, Sketches, unused ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another bunch of bits and bobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Black Coffee

Sirius Black in coffee and pencil on watercolor paper


	3. Severus Vs. The Veil




	4. Knock. It. Off.




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a rather maudlin week so I got to thinking what a final comic would look like should I ever do one. Needless to say, I'm not there yet.

Panel: Establishing shot, Severus and Sirius as very old men having tea and talking. Sirius with a cane and very thick glasses, long grey hair in ponytail. Severus, same as ever with the exception of glasses and a lot of wrinkles, grey hair, and a slightly receding hairline.

Panel: Severus helping Sirius out of chair.

Panel: Severus helping Sirius into bed.

Panel: Sirius smiling at Severus.

Panel: Kissing goodnight.

Panel: Both sleeping, looking content

Panel: Severus waking up in the morning.

Panel: Trying to wake Sirius.

Panel: Close up Sirius' unresponsive face.

Panel: Close up of Severus' face as he realizes Sirius has died during the night.

Panel: Severus looking down at Sirius' body, blank expression.

Panel: Severus blank expression, walking downstairs.

Panel: Severus, blank expression making tea.

Panel: Severus blank expression, cup of tea beside him.

Panel: Severus going back up stairs.

Panel: Severus sitting on Sirius' side of the bed

Panel: Severus weeping over the body.

Panel: Cut to Severus and a large group of people at funeral. Severus looking stoic.

Panel: Harry's eldest son coming up behind him, squeezing his shoulder.

Panel: Severus looking up at him.

Panel: Severus falling apart.

Panel: Severus being drawn into an embrace.

Panel: Surrounded by Harry's children, who he's obviously close to.

Panel: Severus looking up.

Panel: Cut to Severus alone at graveside.

Panel: Close-up of Severus running hand over gravestone, dates showing Sirius lived to 105.

Panels: Various panels showing Severus going along with his daily life showing the passage of a year (leaves falling from trees. Christmas, signs of spring, visits from Harry's children and other friends.)

Panel: Severus sitting in front of fire, tea on small table beside him. He's reading a book.

Panel: Severus doubling over, clutching chest.

Panel: Severus falling on to floor, knocking over small table.

Panel: Close up teacup shattering.

Panel: Severus on floor, eyes closed.

Panel: Overhead shot of Severus lying on floor, shattered teacup scattered around him.

Panel: Shot of a hill against a sunny, sky filled with fluffy clouds.

Panel: Shot of a much younger Severus cresting hill.

Panel: Figure in the distance, standing beside a motorcycle.

Panel: A much younger Sirius standing beside it smiles at him.

Panel: Severus running.

Panel: Severus in Sirius' arms.

Panel: The two embrace, kissing.

Sirius: Been waiting for you, love, took you long enough.

Severus: *snort* Well, it's not as if I had any choice in the matter, you know. I got here as soon as I could.

Panel: The two kiss again.

Panel: Close up of their faces, both looking very happy.

Sirius: Come on then, lets get out of here.

Panel: Sirius climbing onto bike.

Panel: Severus climbing onto the back.

Panel: Motorcycle driving away into the distance.

Severus: Don't take those turns so fast! I don't want to die again so soon after the last time!

Sirius: *laughing* Yes dear....


	6. Protege'




	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banner done to pimp for artists for this year's Sirius Black Fest on LJ: http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/


	8. Chapter 8




	9. Severus at 60

Ink, markers, and colored pencil.


	10. That Thing You Like




	11. Bid for Freedom




	12. The Telly: So Disappointing




	13. Where is my wand?

 Undoubtedly there's some sort of satisfaction in looking like that at someone named James Potter. :P

 


	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Fest: Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From hp_ageplay . Not my usual subject matter but I wanted to try something new. It ended up turning out much more melancholy than was my original intent but given the prompt it makes sense.
> 
> Title: Cocoon  
> Prompt: #34 Daddy can keep the nightmares about Dementors away.  
> Pairing: Sirius/Severus  
> Rating: PG  
> Medium: Pencil on Bristol, Photoshop  
> Summary: As long as you speak the monsters stay away.


	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift sketch for centaury_squill


	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WIP for a possible Halloween story


	23. Chapter 23

Safety goggles  
check  
Dragon hide gloves  
check  
Underpants  
Meh

 


	24. The Veil by S.Snape

As per your request I am submitting this account of my time within The Veil. Please bear in mind that this report is solely based on my recollections of my short time within The Veil and thus is an incomplete accounting of the physiology of the beast.

According to Ministry records, the origin of The Veil is unknown and from my understanding the Ministry was built around it. There is no information on how old it may be but I can tell you from a cursory look at the remains inside of it during my time there, it looks to have been in it's current location since at least the 1400s as indicated by a suit of armor on one of the bodies within it.

The Veil is a carnivorous being that seems to have the properties of both animal and plant, and may in fact be neither or a be mixture of both. Owing to the condition of one, Sirius Black, when retrieved from within it, the creature's primary food source appears to be both flesh and magic which is obtained via a process of digestion of the wizards drawn into it much like the common Nepenthe plant devours a fly.

Judging by the condition of most of the bodies and the fact Mr. Black survived the better part of a fortnight without food or water, the process of digestion must be exceedingly slow. Once out, it was discovered that Mr. Black had lost his ability to use magic. He also was physically wasted. Mr. Black did not regain full use of his magical ability for six months after which time he appears to have recovered fully both magically and physically with no lingering effects.

The Veil appears to be in possession of a rudimentary ability to "read minds" for lack of better words; this ability being of use in drawing prey items to it. It seems to reach into the prey's mind, so to speak, in order to extract memories of one of the prey's loved ones. Using these memories, it appears to have the ability to mimic the loved one's voice thus drawing the prey near to investigate. Remus Lupin and I both experienced this phenomenon during our time in The Veil's presence.

Once within close range the wizard either falls or gets sucked in. I experienced this powerful suction when the toe of my boot crossed the threshold. It knocked me unconscious for a short time as I was thrown to the very bottom of the Veil with a terrific force. Had there not been so many bodies to stop my fall I may well have sustained broken bones.

Attached to the walls of The Veil are numerous mobile tendrils whose purpose seems to be the emission of a powerful neurotoxin which calms the prey by inducing euphoria and hallucinations. I do not know if it is this neurotoxin that delays the process of death and degradation of the body or if it is the atmosphere of The Veil itself which does so. The only antidote to this neurotoxin that I know of is an unknown potion that I obtained from a source I am not at liberty to divulge at this time. Respectfully, do not ask me to do so. Any line of questioning on this matter will be pointedly ignored. As you know, I am in possession of information that would be very damaging to you and your department so it is in your best interest to respect my wishes.

The interior of The Veil neutralizes most magic; my wand did not respond, and indeed, I could feel the loss of magic within my body. The process which causes this is not clear. However, it does not seem to have an immediate effect on all magic as the rope obtained from Borgin & Burkes seemed to withstand the interior of The Veil itself if not the insect-like creatures inside of it.

The aforementioned insect-like creatures are roughly the size of a full grown Madagascar cockroach and are black in colour with large white and most probably sightlesss eyes. They did not seem at all attracted to me nor any of the bodies lying about and so I surmise that they must subsist on magic as they seemed only concerned with feasting on the rope. I cannot tell you if they are parasites or symbiotes, only that they are very numerous and very voracious.

I have been told that your preliminary research reveals that it is resistant to all spells aimed at it, I'm not the least bit surprised by this as Remus Lupin has reported that The Veil actively resisted his efforts to aid in our escape, and your own Aurors had difficulties with it when they arrived on the scene. I would also not be shocked to learn that it welcomes your attempts at removing it as the spells you are using on it probably provides it with sustenance. I would advise you strongly to stop feeding it.

I must also respectfully decline your offer to accompany you on your expedition into the interior of the beast. Best of luck with that. I shall be content to read about your valiant efforts in the Prophet and will tip my hat to you during your memorial service.

Yours,

S.Snape


	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unused script for Azkaban story.

Scene: Severus and Sirius in parlor.

Sirius: We were fed twice per day mostly. A slice of course, brown bread and a small pot of jam for breakfast. Sometimes there would be a bit of spent looking fruit or perhaps a small sausage as well. Oh yes and tea. *snort* They at least had the decency to be -that- civilized.

Supper was generally soup of some sort, most of the time pea soup with another piece of that horrid brown bread. On the rare occasions we were given lunch it was, yes, you guessed correctly, bread again, and a small bit of cheese that had seen better days.

It was never enough. As horrible as the food was I would have eaten until I burst if I was allowed to. Anything to be rid of that terrible, dull ache that had settled in my belly during that first week and was my constant companion thereafter. At night, I would dream of food. The lavish dinners my family served as a matter of course, rare roasts with thick gravy and Yorkshire pudding, entire legs of lamb cooked until they were perfectly pink and juicy inside, platters of all manner of pudding and fruits, big, crusty loaves of bread slathered with butter. I would often wake with my pillow wet with drool, I'm surprised I never tried to eat the damned thing in my sleep.

When I was a boy I would often turn my nose up at what was served for supper. Push away a full plate and declare that I'd rather starve than eat this rubbish!

*laugh* Rather starve.

Until you've been hungry and I mean truly hungry, not peckish, not wanting a bit of a nibble after breakfast but before lunch but truly hungry down in the marrow of your bones, you can't know what it's like. Maddening, an itch that you can never touch and that never goes away. True hunger drives away any other thought from your mind and all you can think about was the last time you ate and when you might eat again or worse, that you may never eat again. It becomes everything to you. Your entire being becomes bent toward food, how much you want it and how you're going to get it.

Now, one morning when they slid my tray under the door, I saw that aside from that cursed bread and the tin cup of tea was a small square of something wrapped in silver foil.

It's going to sound silly but at first the appearance of this new thing on my tray frightened me and I dared not approach it straight away. The guards could be cruel and I thought perhaps this was a trick of some sort. Perhaps when I went to investigate they would pull my tray away or they would come fetch me to take me down to the showers. Silly but it was best not to take any chances. I sat for a long time on my cot just looking at this little square of foil trying to suss out what it could possibly be.

It wasn't until the last tray had been given out and the guards had left us with the Dementors that I finally felt safe enough to see what it was. Even then, I kept a sharp ear out for any approach. They had blindsided me too many times before, you quickly learn to keep your eyes at your back at all times.

Panel: Sirius opening foil.

Sirius: It was chocolate, honest to Merlin chocolate. I hadn't seen it in a long time but there was no mistaking it, chocolate.

Severus: Chocolate? But wouldn't that be ill advised...I mean considering the Dementors? Why would they...?

Sirius: You must understand Severus, not much attention was paid us and no doubt that extended to our food. In fact, I know it did. Many times the bread would have mold on it or the soup would be ice cold, or the tea packet would be mouse bitten. It didn't matter so long as the instructions to feed the prisoners had been followed. Some sod up in administration must have checked off "chocolate" by accident on some requisition form or other and well, if a prisoner is to get 6 ounces of food on his tray, he gets 6 ounces on food on his tray. Whether it was a rotten apple or a square of chocolate hardly mattered. Instructions had been followed and that was enough.

I couldn't believe my eyes though since I had the same thought as you and I was sure they would soon realize their mistake and come take it away. I shoved it into my underpants and quickly devoured the rest of my meal so I could go back to my cot and examine it in relative privacy.

It wasn't very good chocolate, cheap and chalky and it wasn't a very big piece, only as long as my ring finger but as I lay on my cot with my back to the door I was in awe of it, turning it over in my hand and listening to the small crinkling noises the foil made as I ran my finger over it. At that moment, I would have fought to the death over it.

I didn't open it right away. I assumed most of the prisoners must have gobbled theirs down but not me. That night I merely kept it beside me on my cot and looked at it.

The next day, I allowed myself a tiny little nibble at one corner. It's hard to explain but it was like being in heaven for the short amount of time it took for it to melt on my tongue. Rich, sweet, substantial, unlike the sawdust bread or runny green soup. It took everything I had to not stuff it into my mouth, same as I used to do with the Chocolate Frogs I would buy from the trolley on the way to Hogwarts. I prided myself on my control.

This went on for nearly a week. After the lights were put out I would curl up on my cot and take the smallest bite I could and just savor the short time it sat in my mouth. I would spend all day looking forward to those fleeting moments. During the day I would go to the place I had hidden it and just look at it, touch the foil, and think about how I would enjoy it that night. It was like Christmas Eve every day. I would get butterflies in my stomach when they would call for us to take to our cots.

Panel: Sirius looking rueful.

On the fifth day, I know it was the fifth day since I was keeping track of how many bites I had taken and trying to figure out how many more I could get out of it, they took me down to the showers. When I was brought back it was clear that the guards had gone through my cell. I-I can't explain to you the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I took it all in. I knew, I just knew that my treasure was gone. Christmas had been cancelled.

My knees gave out and I just sat on the floor in the middle of my cell and...and I, well, I just cried. Big, wracking sobs like a child. I couldn't help myself. I didn't care that the guard was there and that he was probably having a jolly good time watching. All I could think was that my treasure was gone, tossed in the rubbish. It wasn't fair! It was mine! I wanted to scream at the guard, throw myself to the floor. I could have had at least three more nights with it and now it was gone forever, it would never be Christmas again.

Mice, he told me, they took it away because it was attracting mice.


	28. How Severus Snape Escaped from Azkaban Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of another discontinued script.

Scene: Severus sitting up in hospital bed, large bandage around throat. Sirius walking into room with an armload of books.

Sirius: Here you are love, I think I managed to find all of the books you wanted, but if not I'm sure you'll let me know.

Severus: Ah, thank you, if you could put them on the side table for me, if you please.

Scene: Sirius putting books down.

Scene: Sirius sitting on edge of bed.

Sirius: I have a few things I must do this afternoon, so I won't be able to stay, if that's all right.

Severus: *tsk* I'm a big boy, I think I can manage on my own for an afternoon. I swear, between you and Poppy I feel as if I'm being pecked to death by a couple of mother hens.

Sirius: As if you're not loving every moment of it, being waited on hand and foot.

Scene: Sirius kissing Severus on forehead.

Sirius: Very well then, this mother hen needs to fly the coop. I shall return later, around supper time. Would you like me to bring you anything?

Severus: Erm...perhaps if you could stop by The Leaky?

Sirius: Steak and kidney pie?

Scene: Severus smiling widely.

Severus: And some afters perhaps...?

Sirius: Chocolate cake?

Severus: You know me too bloody well.

Sirius: Just doing my job, love. I couldn't be a proper mother hen if I didn't know all the right places to peck. Now then, I'm off and I shall return with supper and perhaps a treat or two if you manage to be a good boy (Severus snorting/rolling eyes), do try and get some rest whilst I'm gone, I don't want to find out you've spent all day with your nose buried in these books.

Scene: Sirius kissing Severus on lips.

Scene: Sirius walking out the door.

Scene: Severus looking after him, fond smile on his face.

Scene: Severus picking up one of the books from the side table.

Scene: Severus' head snapping up.

Noise from hall: Wait! You can't go in there! Stop! This is a hospital, you can't just barge into a patient's room...!

Scene: Two large Aurors walking into room, Poppy in front of them trying in vain to hold them off.

Auror 1: Severus Snape. You are under arrest for the murder of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, please stand.

Scene: Auror 2 taking Severus by arm and pulling him to his feet. Severus looking confused.

Poppy: You can't do this! This man is unwell! You can't take him! He can't leave this hospital!

Auror 1: Our apologies, m'am, we are just doing our jobs.

Scene: Auror 2 walking a very unsteady Severus out the door. Poppy looking frantic.

Scene: Both Aurors leaving with Severus.

Scene: Another hospital employee coming in.

Poppy: Go find Sirius...hurry!


	29. How Severus Snape Escaped from Azkaban Part 2

Scene: Wizengamot. Courtroom packed, Severus in dock, throat still bandaged, Harry and Sirius standing in front row.

Chief Warlock: Severus Snape. Having heard all of the evidence and having considered the mitigating circumstances surrounding this case, this court has reached it's decision, please rise.

Scene: Severus standing in dock, staring straight ahead, no expression.

Chief Warlock: Now, as you know, the charge of murder carries with it a maximum penalty of life in Azkaban prison.

Scene: Sirius looking sick at the words, "life in prison". Harry looking concerned. Severus in dock with an unreadable expression.

Chief Warlock: However, in light of the evidence presented by pensieve and on Mr. Potter's testimony, this court is inclined to show leniency to you.

Scene: Sirius and Harry looking hopeful.

Chief Warlock: Severus Snape, you are hereby sentenced to ten years in Azkaban prison for the unlawful killing of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. This sentence is to be carried out immediately. Your wand will be held until the time of your release at which time it shall be returned to you.

Chief Warlock: This court is adjourned.

Scene: Chief Warlock striking gavel.

Scene: Severus in dock, stoic expression.

Scene: Sirius looking livid, Harry upset.

Sirius: Ten years!! Ten bloody years! You call that leniency! This man is a fucking hero! You all should be be on your knees thanking him!!

Chief Warlock: You will stop this outburst immediately or you will be removed from this courtroom!

Sirius: Go to Hell! How dare you! How dare you ineffectual layabouts condemn him! You all should be going to prison, not him! How...

Chief Warlock: Remove this man from the courtroom.

Scene: Close up of Severus being led away, Sirius in background being hauled out of court.

 

Scene: Harry and Sirius at table together. Sirius sitting with hands steepled in front of mouth, looking destroyed.

Sirius: Ten years....he'll never survive.

Scene: Severus arriving at Azkaban.

Harry (narration over scene): But the Dementors aren't there anymore, perhaps...

Scene: Severus in prison uniform being given a tin tray, a roll of bog paper, a tin cup, and a bucket as guards look on.

Sirius (narration over scene): It was never the Dementors you had to worry about. Yes, they were unpleasant but...it was never them...

Scene: Severus being led into the cell block, his face impassive.

(Shout from one of the cells as Severus passes it.) Snape!

Scene: Severus looking toward cell.

Scene: Prisoner at bars, spits directly in his face.

Prisoner: Keep your eyes at your back, you fucking traitor.

Scene: Severus trying to look dignified, large wad of spit running down side of nose.

Guard: Making friends already, are we? Get on!

Scene: Guard pulling Severus away from cell, prisoner inside watching through narrowed eyes.

Scene: Severus being led into cell.

Sirius (narration over scene): The guards, the other prisoners....Christ! the lack of food and warmth might....and the illnesses...

Scene: Severus standing in middle of cell as door clangs shut.

Scene: Sirius and Harry at table.

Sirius: He'll never survive...he'll never...ten years...*choke*

Scene: Sirius breaking down, Harry putting arm over his shoulders.

Harry: Isn't there anything we can do?

Scene: Sirius rising from table obviously uncomfortable with Harry seeing his outburst.

Sirius: Don't know...I just...please, I think-I think I just need to be alone...I'm sorry...

Scene: Harry embracing Sirius.

Harry: I understand. Floo me if you need anything, doesn't matter what time it is, I'll be there, okay?

Sirius: All right...

Scene: Harry embracing Sirius tightly and then walking towards the floo.

Scene: Sirius watching Harry leave, tears in eyes.

 

Scene: Later that night, clock reads 3:15am

Scene: Sirius in armchair, untouched drink in hand, staring straight ahead looking angry.

Scene: Sirius shutting eyes.

Scene: Opening eyes.

Scene: Wicked grin spreading across face.


	30. How Severus Snape Escaped from Azkaban Part 3

Scene: Parlor of Sirius' house. Indications that talking is coming from kitchen.

Scene: Mundungus and Sirius in kitchen. Sirius leaning against counter, Mundungus standing, dubious expression on face.

Mundungus: I don't like the smell of this, Black. Little jobs, nicking a few choice items here and there, yeah, but this...these blokes can put me up for life if I'm pinched.

Scene: Sirius with a sly expression.

Sirius: No risk, no reward.

Scene: Mundungus looking skeptical.

Mundungus: Reward? Don't matter what the reward is when you're sitting in the clink, mate.

Sirius: So hire out the really dodgy bits if you're worried, it's not as if you wouldn't know who to ask.

Mundungus: Hire 'em out? I don't know what you think Black, but I ain't swimming in galleons to go hire on a bunch of lackeys t' do the dirty work.

Scene: Sirius leaning down close to Mundungus' face, a predatory grin on his face.

Sirius: Oh, but I am.

Scene: Sirius straightening up, expression arrogant and cocksure.

Sirius: I have more money at my fingertips than you can imagine, enough to satisfy every deviant bone in your body. Any liquor you'd like to drink, enough to buy any woman you'd like to fuck, and I'm offering you the chance to give the bastards in charge a swift kick up the arse in the bargain. And all for the low price of a little bit of your time and cunning.

Scene: Mundungus' expression shifting a bit, Sirius leaning close.

Sirius: Come on, Fletcher, one last job, the job to end all jobs and when it's done, you can fuck off as far away as you'd like and never have to worry about getting caught. Merlin knows you'll have enough dosh when it's finished.

Scene: Mundungus silent clearly considering the offer.

Mundungus: And you swear you'll pay up? How do I know you're not going to pull some underhanded shit on me and leave me holdin' the bag?

Sirius: I'm a man of my word. However, if you like, go find a third and I will make the Unbreakable Vow if you don't trust me.

Scene: Mundungus shaking head.

Mundungus: Aah, I should get my fuckin' head examined...

Scene: Sirius and Mundungus shaking hands.

Scene: Sirius walking away from Mundungus, hands clasped behind back.

Mundungus: So what is it you have in mind, Black?

Scene: Close up of Sirius' face, a very predatory expression.

Sirius: Every man has his weakness, a soft place. It's just a matter of figuring out where it is and then sinking your teeth in. Simple as pie.


	31. Chapter 31




	32. How Severus Snape Escaped from Azkaban Part 4

Scene: Severus in cell, lying on wooden cot, thin blanket wrapped around himself. Growth of facial hair indicates passage of a few days.

Guard: Snape! Shower!

Scene: Severus still on cot not moving (foreground) guard frowning on other side of bars (background)

Guard: Snape!

Scene: Severus being hit by a spell that knocks him off the cot.

Scene: Severus groggy and confused looking, raising himself up on his arms.

Guard: Shower now!

Scene: Long shot of grim looking shower room, very sparse, not entirely clean looking.

Scene: Severus in uniform, one guard standing close, another standing at door.

Guard: Disrobe. You have five minutes to wash and dry yourself.

Scene: Severus just looking at the guard, slightly annoyed expression.

Scene: Guard looking angry.

Guard: I said, disrobe!

Scene: Severus, expression of barely concealed annoyance.

Severus: I would like some privacy.

Scene: Severus falling, extreme pain in face, guard that was standing at the door, kicking him from behind in the kidneys while wearing heavy boots.

Scene: POV (Severus) guards standing over him.

Guard #1: We're no longer in school professor you don't make the rules round here. Now disrobe or you'll be pissing blood for a month.

Scene: Severus on the floor doubled over in pain.

Guard #2: Get up! You have three minutes left.

Scene: Severus on floor panting.

Scene: Severus staggering to his feet.

Scene: Severus staring at guards, pulling off uniform shirt. Sweat breaking out on brow but expression blank.

Scene: Shot from floor to Severus' knees (foreground) guards watching (background) Obvious that Severus is naked.

Scene: Severus' face, expression stoic.

 

Scene: Severus returning to cell. Dinner tray on floor.

Scene: Severus diving for it.

Scene: Tray holds small bowl of soup, small piece of bread.

Scene: Severus quickly eats food.

Scene: Severus licking the bowl, obviously still hungry.

 

Scene: Later that night (indicated by interior lights being on.)

Scene: Severus sitting on cot, clutching stomach obviously in physical distress.

Scene: Guard walking by his cell.

Scene: Severus at bars, face is full of sweat and screwed up in pain.

Severus: Ah, I *pant* I need a healer...

Scene: Severus visibly wincing in pain.

Scene: Guard looking at him impassively.

Scene: Guard walking away.

Scene: Severus watching guard walk away, face showing obvious pain.

 

Scene: Interior lights out, obviously middle of night.

Scene: Severus lying on cot, facing the wall, body shivering in pain/cold, wrapped in thin blanket, bare feet sticking out.

Scene: Close-up of Severus' face, expression stoic.

Scene: Close up Severus' eye.

Scene: Water building up in eye.

Scene: Long shot of Severus on cot, face buried in his filthy pillow, body shaking.


	33. How Severus Snape Escaped from Azkaban Part 5

Scene: Angled shot showing hand on armchair in foreground, door in background.

Scene: Glass being held to lips.

Sound effect: knocking

Scene: Sirius sitting in armchair in what looks like his father's study, wearing very severe looking robes.

Sirius: Enter.

Scene: Chief Warlock enters room.

Sirius:(rising from chair and offering hand.) Sir, thank you for coming.

CW: (taking Sirius' hand but looking uneasy/annoyed) Yes, well, this is highly irregular Mr. Black, but your message said it was of grave importance that I come and so...

Sirius: (smiling) And so. Can I offer you a drink, sir?

CW: No thank you, in fact I must run so if you would please get to the matter at hand...

Sirius: (sitting back down, gesturing to empty seat across from him) Of course, you're a busy man these days, I understand that. I shall take no more of your time than is necessary. (taking drink)

Sirius:(fixing CW with a steady gaze) Severus Snape. I think it would be in your best interest to reopen his case and perhaps be a bit more...lenient in your sentencing.

CW: (Shaking head) I believe we have had this discussion before in my office and I'm afraid Mr. Black that the answer remains the same.

Sirius: (still looking very composed) Ah, I thought you might say that. (Sirius rising from chair.) What if I told you I had procured new evidence that might sway your view of his case?

CW: There is no new evidence that can change the law! I'm sorry, but my answer must remain "no". My hands are tied in this matter.

Sirius: (walking toward mantel where there is a sheaf of papers.) *chuckle* Your hands are tied....your hands are tied.(picking up papers) Interesting choice of words. (dropping papers into CW's lap.)

Scene: CW looking down at papers (three panel progression showing eyes getting wider and more distressed)

CW: (Looking angry/upset) Where did you get these?

Sirius:(arrogant/playful expression) Oh, a little magpie brought them to me one morning, popped up on my windowsill, pert and pretty as you please. He had quite a lot to sing about, but I must confess, I much prefer the visuals, anyone would. (Pointing to photo on top of papers) That particular one is my favorite, very limber for a man of your age, although those ropes must chafe horribly.

Scene: CW pointing wand at papers.

Sirius: Go on, incendeo them, tear them, gut them, burn the entire house to the ground if you like. You don't honestly believe those are the only copies I have do you?

Scene: CW standing now, red in the face almost nose to nose with Sirius who seems completely unruffled.

CW: So what? Infidelity is not a crime! Why should I care what you do with these!? Do you think I'm the only man on the Wizengomot that has a mistress or two?

Sirius: (leaning in close) Perhaps not, however, with your shaky start do you really want to take that chance? From what I understand Doge fought very hard against your appointment, what was it he called you? Oh yes. A frivolous gadabout unpossessing of the serious mind needed to lead Wizarding Britain's highest court. *tsk* What do you think his opinion of you would be if he woke up one morning to see you on the front page of The Prophet, ah....gaddingabout?

Scene: Sirius with a very nasty grin on face.

Sirius: The people have lost a good deal of faith in their government in the last little while, they want some heads on pikes, someone's skin hanging over the mantel, and yours would probably do quite nicely. I dare say, you wouldn't be appointed Assistant Crup Catcher after this.

CW: (looking livid)You wouldn't dare...

Scene: Sirius whistling.

Scene: A large brown owl flying into the room bearing three envelopes, it lands on the chair next to him.

Sirius: One for The Prophet, one for Doge, and one for your dear sister Ida who know doubt will want to know what her baby brother has been getting up to at his new job in the big city.

Scene: CW barely holding his composure, wand in hand. Sirius looking completely unperturbed.

Scene: CW lowering wand, looking resigned.

CW: It is not solely my decision, you know. I will still need to convince the others to go along with it and with things the way they are...

Sirius: (cutting him off) The key players will fall in line.

CW:(looking alarmed) What have you done to them?

Sirius: (laughing and walking away from CW back to mantel where he left his drink.)Nothing yet. Why? Do you think I should?

CW: (angry expression) You're just like your goddamned father.

Sirius: (mock sadness on face)Oh and here I thought we could be friends.(expression serious) Never mind, just do your part and we need never have to speak again.

CW:(walking toward door, stopping with hand on knob.) How do I know that you'll do what you say?

Sirius: (raising glass to lips, taking a drink.) You don't, so don't take the chance on displeasing me. (turning away from CW, making it clear he's been dismissed.)

Scene: Door slamming. Sirius truly relaxing once he's alone.

Scene: Mundungus coming in from other door, eating some messy looking thing, looking disheveled.

Mundungus: Put his bollocks in a twist, eh? Looks good on 'im, self important prick.

Sirius: *snort* Yes, I imagine he's going to be opening The Prophet very nervously for the next few days. Now then, what happened with that information you were telling me about yesterday?

Mundungus: (wiping mouth on sleeve.) Well, let's see here, I need 500 galleons to give the bloke at the bank before he'll talk to me about anyone's finances. Oh yeah, and 20 sickles for the photo processin'.

Sirius: Another 500? I just gave you 500 yesterday.

Mundungus: Goblins don't come cheap, you know.

Sirius: No one does...ah, well, a bargain at twice the price, all things considered.

Mundungus: *snort* If that's how you feel make it a thousand.

Sirius: (cocking eyebrow at Mundungus) Don't press your luck...


	34. How Severus Snape Escaped from Azkaban Part 6

Scene: Severus walking through cell block escorted by a guard. Looks wane and thin with a full beard.

Scene: Severus being tackled from behind, knocked to the floor.

Scene: Severus and prisoner who threatened him, rolling on the ground, fighting. Guard standing back watching.

Scene: Severus, bloody faced from being scratched, grappling with prisoner on top of him. (noise in background of other prisoners goading on fight.)

Scene: Prisoner slamming Severus' head into the floor.

Scene: Two other guards rushing forward, pulling prisoner off Severus.

Scene: First guard grabbing Severus by the arm, pulling him to his feet.

Scene: Severus with a bloody face, split lip, and black eye.

Guard: Play time's over.

Scene: Severus being tossed back into cell.

Scene: Severus sitting on cot, wiping at bloody face.

Scene: Severus sitting on cot, hands in lap, back bowed.

Scene: Severus getting up from cot, taking tin cup from small shelf on wall.

Scene: Stooping to scoop some water from water bucket on floor.

Scene: Putting cup to lips, eyes looking downward.

Scene: Downward shot of bucket, dead, bloated rat floating in bucket.

Scene: Severus throwing cup, looking horrified.

Scene: Severus retching.

Scene: Severus vomiting in filthy latrine.

Scene: Severus leaning against hand that braced against bowl.

Scene: Close up of Severus' face, thick beard, deep circles under eyes, sweating profusely.

Severus: Fuck


	35. Tug of War




	36. How Severus Snape Escaped from Azkaban Part 7

Scene: Sirius at kitchen table, papers strewn all over it, along with takeaway containers. Sirius wearing glasses, quill in hand, face concentrated. Mundungus in kitchen with him, leaning against counter, eating out of a takeaway container.

Scene: Close up of Sirius, scratching chin, looking at paper with curious expression.

Sirius: Hmm, what are all these large overdrafts and withdrawls about, I wonder? Illicit potions? Gambling?

Scene: Mundungus stuffing mouth full of noodles using chopsticks.

Mundungus: Shoes.

Sirius: What?

Mundungus: (gestures with chopsticks) You know, shoes, handbags, hats, cloaks, that sort of shite. Spends her free time in Diagon Alley. Bank fellow says she's blowing it as soon as it comes in. Always looks sharp though.

Scene: Sirius looking at the paper through narrowed eyes, touching frame of glasses.

Sirius: (incredulous expression) That's quite a lot of shoes.

Mundungus: *snort* Don't know why she would bloody well need 'em, bint ain't got but two fucking feet.

Scene: Sirius giving Mundungus a bemused look.

Sirius: This witch is married, yes? Any children?

Mundungus:(digging into food) Two, no, three, I think that's what he said, anyway.

Sirius:(shaking head) This is not a well off family, I don't recognize the name at all. Wealthy people don't spend like this either. Public servant's salary...do you know what her husband does?

Mundungus: *shrug* (taking mouthful of food.) I dunno for sure, bloke at the bank didn't seem overly impressed by 'im, at least not enough that I remember anything he said about him. I think he may be a clerk of some sort at the Ministry. *shrugs again*

Sirius:(looking at Mundungus, glasses now in hand.) Hmm. Dig a bit deeper, Fletcher. Find out if there's any outstanding debts against her or her husband, liens on their home, that sort of thing. This sort of spending, I can't imagine there's not a wolf sniffing round her door.

Mundungus: (nodding, mouth full of noodles) *mumbles something unintelligible*

Sirius: (bemused, exasperated expression.) Do you ever stop stuffing your bloody face?

Mundungus: (swallowing) Not when someone else is buying, mate.

Sirius: (rolling eyes and putting glasses back on.) Well, finish up quick, since I'd like you to get on that this evening, yeah?

Mundungus: (putting down container with an annoyed look) Yeah, yeah. You're a regular slave driver, Black. *mumbling as he walks away*

Scene: Mundungus walking out of the kitchen and taking the floo.

Scene: Sirius watching him leave.

Scene: Sirius rubbing face with hands, pushing glasses on top of his head.

Sirius: Hold on, love, I'm working as quickly as I can.

 

 

Scene: Severus in shower. Body is extremely thin, bruised in a few places. Beard is thick, eyes are hollow.

Scene: Severus being brought back to cell. Head is hung, hair obscuring face. Prison uniform hangs off him loosely.

Scene: Food tray on floor, Severus just looks at it.

Scene: Severus walking away from tray.

Scene: Severus getting into cot wrapping blanket around himself.

Scene: Close up of Severus' face, eyes closed (sound: labored breathing)


	37. Chapter 37




	38. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snape_Potter First Time for Everything fest 2013


	39. The World Out There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this fic: http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/235773.html


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Inspired by "[Walking the Monochrome](http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/235773.html)"


	41. Chapter 41




	42. Chapter 42

After [an unfortunate incident with a salacious plant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/767418/chapters/1462332), Severus set himself to the task of taming it, moderating it's aggressive responses, bending it to his will. After many weeks of working on the project, he needed to find a willing test subject to see whether his training methods had indeed proved successful.  



	43. At the Fancy Dress Party




	44. How Severus Snape Escaped from Azkaban Part 8

Scene: Young guard standing in front of a cell, looking in.

Scene: Severus on cot, blanket wrapped around him, bare feet sticking out, turned to face wall. Untouched food tray on floor.

Scene: Older guard coming up beside younger one.

Younger guard: He's not been eating.

Older Guard: Aye, been coughing a lot too. Poor blighter, the winter's going to be hard on him.

Scene: Older guard hitting cell bar with wand.

O. guard: Oi! Snape! Breakfast!

Scene: Snape raising head, still facing wall.

Scene: Snape lowering head again.

Scene: Two guards standing in front of cell, younger one looks concerned, older one looks resigned.

O. guard: Leave it, maybe he'll tuck in later.

Y.guard: Shouldn't we...you know, perhaps a healer...

O.guard: *sigh* You know what they say upstairs "if they live, they live, if they don't, it's one less mouth to feed." Come on, then.

Scene: Older guard turning to walk away.

Scene: Older guard stopping and leaning close to younger one.

O.Guard: Give 'im a bit of a warming charm. I don't reckon it'll be noticed.

Scene: Older guard walking away, younger one performing spell.

Scene: Close up of Severus on cot, eyes closed, face looks hollow.

 

 

Scene: Mundungus standing with a witch and wizard, witch looks distressed, wizard looks angry and upset.

Wizard: Just take the damned money! We're about to lose everything!

Scene: Witch nodding and looking chagrined. Mundungus smiling.

Mundungus: So my employer can count on your cooperation on the, uh, matter we discussed?

Witch: Now, you're sure that this won't get out, that they won't be able to trace anything back...to me.

Mundungus: Don't worry your pretty, little head about it, ducks. Everything's been looked after.

Scene: Witch looking annoyed by use of familiarity, Mundungus obviously enjoying her annoyance.

Witch: (straightening) Very well.

Mundungus: Pleasure doing business with you, Judge Oddpick.

Scene: Mundungus tipping hat and then walking away.

 

Scene: Sirius looking over a stack of papers, deep under eye circles, obviously hasn't been sleeping much. Brow is wrinkled.

Scene: Mundungus coming into room.

Scene: Mundungus shoving paper under Sirius' nose.

Mundungus: That last one might not have been involved in illicit potions but it looks like Judge Wright ain't got any such reservations.

Scene: Sirius' eyes lighting up, leaping up from chair.

Sirius: Fletcher I could kiss you!

Scene: Mundungus backing up from Sirius with a dubious expression.

Sirius: (rolling eyes) I don't mean literally.

Scene: Mundungus looking relieved.

Mundungus: Good, cause, you're an all right bloke and all, but I don't fly that end of the pitch.

Sirius: So, ah, do you know any dodgy Aurors who'd like to make a few extra sickles?

Scene: Mundungus with a wide grin.

Mundungus: Does a hippogriff shit in th' woods?

Sirius: Well, go dig him up, man. There's an extra 2000 galleons in it for you if you can bring him to Knockturn Alley tonight.

Scene: Mundungus turning to leave.

Mundugus: I'm going to be sorry when this is all over, at this rate I'll be sitting on the Black family fortune come spring.

Scene: Sirius watching Mundungus leave.

 

Scene: Auror bursting into judge's house and conducting a search.

Scene: Auror finding illicit potions.

Scene: Judge pleading with Auror.

Scene: Sirius walking into house, wearing severe looking robes.

Scene: Sirius walking up behind Auror who is apprehending judge.

Sirius: Seems you've gotten yourself in a bit of a spot Judge Wright, and luckily for you, I am just the man who can help you with it.


	45. Footie




	46. How Severus Snape Escaped from Azkaban Part 9

Scene: Severus in shower, body is painfully thin, but free of bruises.

Scene: Severus coughing violently.

Scene: Spitting on shower floor.

Scene: Looking down.

Scene: Spit streaked with blood.

Scene: Close up of Severus' face, blank expression, looking exhausted and ill.

Scene: Long shot of Severus in shower, just standing under spray.

 

Scene: Sirius and Mundungus in kitchen, papers on table.

Sirius: So that's everyone except Judge Hornby.

Scene: Sirius looking concerned.

Sirius: And I can't find a bloody thing on her, nothing. No outstanding debts, no bad habits, not so much as a fucking piece of a skeleton in any of her closets. Fletcher?

Mundungus: Sorry mate. Looks like you've run into the last honest person in Wizarding Britain.

Sirius: *sigh* Of course I have, it would be far too simple for all of them to be a bunch of lying, cheating, potions addicts. Fuck.

Scene: Sirius leaning on hand.

Mundungus: So what now, Black? If you're thinking of doing something drastic to this bint I have to tell you I ain't interested so, I'll just take my payment and bugger off now, if it's all the same to you.

Scene: Sirius rubbing temple.

Scene: Sirius looking resigned.

Sirius: No, no, nothing of that sort.

 

Scene: Sirius standing in front of a humble looking wizarding house. He has a pensieve under his arm.

Scene: Sirius knocking on door.

Scene: Eldery witch opening door.

Hornby: Yes, can I help you, young man?

Sirius: Judge Hornby, my name is Sirius Black. I'm sorry to intrude but I was hoping I could speak to you about my friend.


	47. Character sheet




	48. How Severus Snape Escaped from Azkaban Part 10

Hornby: I remember you, you were present at the sentencing of Severus Snape. Had to be removed from the courtroom for causing a row if I recall, correctly. Well, hopefully you've gotten all that out of your system or this is going to prove to be a very interesting afternoon, indeed. Come in, Mr. Black

Scene: Witch holding door gesturing for Sirius to enter.

Scene: Sirius walking to house which is small and slightly crowded with furniture, knick knacks, various magical items. A couple of cats are in view.

Hornby: So what is it you need to speak to me about?  (glancing down at tea which is set on table in sitting room, shooing cat off table.) I would offer you tea, but I'm afraid you're about 10 minutes too late, the pot is empty and the cat's been at the biscuits.

Sirius: That's all right, m'am, I don't want to take too much of your time. I, umm, I actually would like to show you something. (puts pensieve on table), if you don't mind.

Scene: Sirius pulling memories from head and putting them in the pensieve. Witch looking on curiously.

Scene: Sirius gesturing to pensieve.

Sirius: M'am, if you would, please.

Scene: Witch casting a dubious look at Sirius who has a pleading expression on face.

Scene: Witch moving toward pensieve.

Scene: Witch and Sirius go into pensieve

Scene: Scattered images of when [Sirius was pulled from the Veil](http://akatnamedeaster.livejournal.com/164029.html), [Severus caring for him during his recovery](http://akatnamedeaster.livejournal.com/176190.html),  Scenes of him watching over Severus from afar during his time as Headmaster,[ holding a nearly dead Severus in the Shack](http://akatnamedeaster.livejournal.com/222456.html),[ proposing marriage to Severus](http://akatnamedeaster.livejournal.com/180389.html), [small glimpses of his own time in Azkaban](http://archiveofourown.org/works/552003/chapters/983573)

Scene: Both coming out of pensieve.

Scene: Witch looking a bit dazed, going to sit down. She's holding her head.

Scene: Sirius kneeling in front of her so he's face to face with her.

Scene: Witch rubbing temple looking down at Sirius.

Honby: Severus Snape is a bit more than your friend, isn't he, Mr. Black?

Sirius: Yes. (Sirius nodding.) He and I...we have been through much together...

Scene: Sirius pauses, putting hand to mouth, brow furrowed.

Sirius: I understand that you feel he should be where his is right now and I understand that the law says he has to be punished, perhaps he deserves to be...

Scene: Shot, side view of chair, Sirius looking emotional, witch looking down at him.

Sirius: But not like this, I know what that place is like, you saw that, it isn't right. Please, after everything he's been through, and the price he paid, that we both paid...I almost lost him once already...I know you're an honest witch and you must do what the law requires but in this instance, can't you see past that and understand that he had no choice, none of us did. He didn't want to kill Professor Dumbledore...it was the last thing he wanted, you know that.

Scene: Sirius in a posture that almost looks like begging.

Sirius: Please, I'm begging you, recommend that his case be reopened and show him mercy. I-I swear, I shall do anything that you ask of me, anything that's in my power to give to you, ask it, just please, don't let him stay in there, after everything he's been through, he doesn't deserve it.  Please, show him mercy, this one time. I'll do anything...anything.

Scene: Close up of Sirius' face, looks like he's on the verge of tears.

Scene: Witch looking down at Sirius with a bemused expression.


	49. How Severus Snape Escaped from Azkaban Part 11

Scene: Witch sitting back still looking down at Sirius with an amused expression

Hornby: Well, I must say, if someone had told me "Aggie, today after tea a handsome young man will be kneeling at your feet, begging for mercy." I would have said that they were hitting the Ogden's a bit too hard.

Scene: Sirius looking up at her with a confused expression.

Hornby: Happens I know you very well Sirius Black. I was one of those who was present at your sentencing all those years ago. I don't expect you would remember me, you didn't seem at all like yourself that day.

Scene: Long shot of the two, Sirius still kneeling in front of chair, witch leaning forward.

Hornby: All I can remember thinking was, what a shame it that such a talented young man had thrown his life away. Terrible thing, all those Muggles and the poor Potters, I was firmly convinced you had earned every bit of your sentence even though it pained me to have to send away someone who was still very nearly a boy.

Scene: Witch shaking her head sadly.

Scene: Sirius speaking

Sirius: I didn't kill those muggles nor did I betray my best friends but I can't claim complete innocence...

Scene: Sirius gaze downcast

Sirius: Those days....we all had our hands dirty no matter what side we were on.

Scene: Witch looking down at Sirius, expression is compassionate.

Hornby: As many of us have our hands a bit dirty now, don't we Mr. Black? It's a dirty business, war, it's rather unavoidable.

Scene: Sirius looking up with a concerned expression.

Scene: Witch smiling.

Hornby: You lost so much of your life to that place...

Scene: Witch reaching out, putting hand under Sirius' chin.

Hornby: They haven't invented the Time Turner that can give you those years back but I will do what I can to see to it that you don't lose any more to it. It is the least I can do in light of everything that's happened.

Scene: Sirius looking hopeful and maybe a bit confused.

Hornby: You must understand, just because I recommend that Mr. Snape's case be reopened doesn't mean he shall be set free, it is not solely my decision, the others may vote to keep Mr. Snape right where he is, but I shall do what I can.

Scene: Sirius smiling but holding back, obviously not wanting to tip his hand.

Sirius: I understand. I can't thank you enough (Rising from floor.), really, you don't understand what this means to me, to both of us.

Scene: Witch rising from chair.

Hornby: I think I have a good idea, Mr. Black. (shaking head) Albus Dumbledore *sigh* that manipulative old goat. Even in death he still manages to keep everyone up in arms.

Scene: Witch walking toward door to let Sirius out.

Sirius: (wry expression) *snort* That's a bloody understatement.

Hornby: *laughing* Yes, well, Albus was nothing if not a force of nature. Now then, I shall bring up Mr. Snape's case tomorrow, if anything comes of it I shall let you know. Good day, Mr. Black.

Scene: Sirius extending hand.

Scene: Sirius getting carried away and embracing witch.

Sirius: Thank you, for eveything, you don't know...

Hornby: Oof, easy! I shan't be of any use to you if you squeeze the life from me.

Scene: Sirius letting go, looking incredibly chagrined.

Sirius: Oh, erm, sorry...


	50. How Severus Snape Escaped from Azkaban Part 12

Scene: Wizengamot in session.

Sirius narration: The vote was unanimous. In the end, his sentence was reduced to 7 and one half weeks, time served. I'd expected some sort of outcry from the wizarding world or at the very least a front page headline in The Prophet demanding to know why the murderer of Albus Dumbledore has been set free but it was if Severus Snape and his crimes (as well as his virtues) had been forgotten as soon as the doors of Azkaban had shut behind him. The world at large seemed to take no notice one way or the other.

Scene: Chief Warlock banging gavel.

Scene: Severus being led to freedom by Aurors. He's extremely thin with a full, shaggy beard, looks very ill, and very unsure. Another Auror is handing him his wand.

Sirius narration: When he left Azkaban and the hospitality of the Ministry of Magic, it was with pneumonia in both lungs, a virulent urinary tract infection, a lice infestation, a stone and a half less of himself, and a broken toe on his left foot. Poppy said he was lucky to not have lost one of his kidneys...well, that is if the pneumonia didn't end up killing him first. He must have been in abject misery for weeks.

Scene: Severus freshly shaved and lying in hospital bed with his eyes closed. Sirius sitting by his bedside looking worried.

Sirius narration: He spent four days in hospital and then it was another two weeks nursing him at home. Things were touch and go his first couple of nights in hospital, the pneumonia had taken root and they had to call in a specialist to fight off the worst of it. I felt like sobbing with relief the night I flooed home with him.

Scene: Severus lying in bed at home, night table covered with potions, Sirius leaning over him mopping his brow with a flannel.

Sirius: His body healed well, he always had a strong constitution. The second toe on his left foot would always be a bit crooked and he needed to gain a quite a bit of weight, but his body healed none the worse for the abuse it suffered.

Scene: Severus looking melancholy. Sirius behind him looking worried,

Sirius narration: His mind however...

Scene: Severus and Sirius in sitting room. Severus sitting uncharacteristically close to Sirius on sofa.

Sirius narration: From the moment he set foot in #12, he hasn't let me out of his sight. Some days I almost expect him to follow me into the loo.

Scene: Severus watching Sirius from a doorway, Sirius looking back over his shoulder at him.

Sirius narration: He doesn't talk much, some days he doesn't seem to talk at all. Just a quiet presence that is constantly by my side, too self conscious to seek out touch but unable to stand being alone. It's almost as if he's worried that should he lose sight of me that I'll disappear and he'll find himself back in his cell. As if, so long as he can see me, he knows he's not there, that his freedom isn't a dream. A talisman against being alone with his thoughts.

Sirius narration: This behavior would amost be endearing if it weren't so worrying and out of character for him and if I didn't understand it so well.

Scene: Severus in bed with Sirius, he's curled very close, face pressed close to Sirius' chest.

Sirius narration: At night, the darkness makes him less inhibited and then he can't seem to get close enough. Like he wants to burrow into my skin. I wake up some nights to him clutching me like a drowning man, his face damp with either sweat or tears, in the dark I can't tell. I understand, the nights are always the worst.

Sirius narration: Poppy thinks that he just needs to adjust to being back home again, needs to build his body back up, gain some strength and he'll be his old sarcastic, cantankerous self again but I think there's more to it than that. The Dementors may be gone from Azkaban but perhaps they left traces of themselves behind, a miasma of misery that's settled into the stone, infecting the walls and anyone within them. I can't imagine that it's anything else because when I look into his troubled eyes, I recognize the expression in them. I wore that expression for 12 years. I know it.

Scene: Sirius drawing Severus' head under his chin, stroking his hair. His face looks angry.

Sirius narration: It will get better. The nightmares will come less often and he'll stop jumping at shadows and looking nervously over his shoulder. Slowly, but it will come. I'll tell you this though, no one will ever harm him again. I'll kill, before I ever let anyone take him again.

Scene: Overhead shot of the two of them in bed.


	51. How Severus Snape Escaped from Azkaban Part 13

And that's the end.

 

Scene: Port of London at night.

Scene: Sirius walking, large satchel slung over shoulder.

Scene: Sirius walking up behind Mundungus

Sirius: Odd choice for a meeting place wouldn't you say? Or were you looking to add an air of mystery to the proceedings?

Scene: Mundungus turning around, he's obviously set for travel, a fair sized trunk is beside him. He's wearing a long coat and a bowler hat.

Mundungus: You're my last stop before my ride gets here, mate, which should be just about....

Scene: Large wizarding ship bursts from under the water.  It's festooned with flags that make it clear it's from Asia.

Mundungus: Ah, right on schedule. Reckoned I'd save myself the floo trip and have you leg it out here.

Scene: Sirius handing over satchel.

Sirius: Here you are then, (Mundungus taking bag) feel free to count it if you like, you earned every sickle.

Scene: Mundungus giving Sirius a skeptical look.

Scene: Mundungus giving Sirius a sly smile.

Mundungus: Never mind, it ain't like I don't know where to find you.(Slinging bag over shoulder)

Scene: Mundungus extending hand to Sirius

Scene: Shaking hands.

Mundungus: Pleasure doin' business with you, Mr. Black.

Sirius: Thank you for everything, Fletcher, take care.

Scene: Mundungus taking trunk by handle preparing to leave.

Sirius: So, will I ever see you again?

Scene: Mundungus looking over shoulder at Sirius, crooked smile.

Mundungus: Only if I ever run out of money, Black.

Scene: Mundungus walking away toward ship's gangplank, dragging his trunk, whistling. (background), Sirius watching. (foreground)

Scene: Sirius with a wry smile (foreground) Mundungus boarding ship.

Sirius narration: It so happened I never did see Mundungus Fletcher again nor ever found out what became of him.(Scene of Mundungus in what looks like an opium parlor having a grand time, surrounded by women, expensive food laid out on table in front of him, bottle of liquor in hand.) I suspect that he's fit and fine as ever, he was always very skilled at slipping out of trouble, that one. Or he drank himself to death on Ogden's premium in short order, either is just as likely, really.

Scene: Ship disappearing back under water.

Sirius narration: It's just as well he never came back round sniffing for a hand out, for if he had, he would have found the cupboard was quite bare.

Scene: Shot of the front page of The Prophet. Headline reads in large letters "Chudley Cannons Win World Cup!"

Scene: Closer in shot of another story on front page, lettering is much smaller and the article could easily be missed. Reads:

"Anonymous Benefactor sets up Azkaban Prisoner's Defense Fund"

"London- Today it was announced that an anonymous benefactor has funded an independent watchdog group to advocate for the humane treatment of prisoners of Azkaban and to offer legal counsel free of charge to those facing incarceration. The group, which has been granted a sizable endowment by it's unknown patron, is to be overseen by Elphias Dodge who has long been critical of the prison and it's handling of inmates....."

Scene: Pulling back to show that it is Severus reading the paper, Sirius in the background at the kitchen counter making tea.

Scene: Severus turning to look at Sirius, gesturing to paper as if to let him know the article was published.

Scene: Sirius giving Severus a look, cocking his eyebrow.

Scene: Severus giving a sharp nod in return.

Scene: Sirius taking a sip of tea, looking very satisfied.

End

 

And that's how Severus Snape got out of Azkaban and how Sirius Black gave up the Black family fortune.


	52. Fat Arse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extremely old and sketchy comic that I banged out in about 20 minutes.


	53. Chapter 53




	54. Chapter 54




	55. Chapter 55




	56. The Horror, The Horror




	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woof!


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea sketch for 2013's fandom Christmas card.


	59. A page of Ickle Severi

Sketch work for script #2345 or something.


	60. Learning to Fly




	61. Christmas Party at the Weasely House




	62. Wibble

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Golden Snidget and The Dementor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131553) by [unbroken_halo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo)




End file.
